The Beautiful people
by MariLyn's Mello
Summary: Howard is finally admitting his feelings for her... but does he know what she is? Crap Summary and title please read might get scrapped! rating gone up to M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!!!! Whats happening?**

**This just came to my head when I watched Mulan, tell me if I should scrap it or keep it going?**

**This is set when Howard is sixteen, he didn't know Vince... yet.**

**No swearing, clean story.**

**Needs reviews to stay alive!**

Howard T.J Moon's heart was beating a hundred times a minute as he walked towards Vinnie, a single red rose hidden behind his back. Vinnie saw Howard walking towards her, she ducked her head deeper into the book she was pretending to read; wishing she could sink into the earth as she got ready to decline another perfectly good boy.

Not another one.

But she took a small glance at Howard, and wished she didn't have to.

Howard coughed to get her attention, immediately regretting it as his breath went back into his lungs and he started furiously coughing. Vinnie looked up from her book, not helping but smile as Howard went as red as a strawberry.

"Hello there Howard" Vinnie said in her cockney accent, flashing him one of her trade mark smile that made boys weak at the knees.

"H-Hello. I didn't think you... k-knew my name" Howard spluttered, eyes glued to Vinnie like he was some freak. He'd had a crush on Vinnie for months now, ever since he'd seen her beautiful face at the school gates on that cold winter morning, she'd been the result of every wet dream and day dream fantasy.

And now he was asking her out.

The hottest girl at school.

Not to mention the weirdest.

The funniest.

The darkest.

The stupiest.

The prettiest.

The silliest.

Definately not the smartest.

Probably the dumbest.

But that didn't matter.

Because she was perfect to Howard in every way.

Vinnie giggled, flattening out her black school skirt that matched everything else she wore.

Her long, black raven hair cut.

The white blouse that boys tried to wet so they could see her bra.

The black and red platform shoes.

Turquoise coloured socks.

Bracelets streaming up her arms.

And a necklace with a guitar charm.

She _was_ perfect.

But even though the uniform fitted, there was something about her figure...

Howard didn't know what to do, he felt so ridiculous that Vinnie could even consider him. She had every man at her feet for Christs sake, so why would she even pick Howard? He thought so long about asking her out, and now here he was.

Standing there with his gob open like a tool.

"Yes I know your name, and how are you?" Vinnie said, taking a quick glance at the rose that was hardly behind Howards back anymore but swaying at his sides. Vinnie didn't want to break Howards heart, he was such a nice boy. Wavy brown hair, small chocolate eyes, slightly tanned skin, he was good looking in her eyes.

Unfortunately, not in others. They didn't see what Vinnie saw.

A kind.

Gentle.

Funny.

Shy.

Hot.

Cute.

Lovely.

Boy, called Howard T.J Moon.

Howard held the rose out to her, Vinnie's face lighting up even though she'd already known it was for her. "Oh my God! Thank you! I love roses! Especially red ones!" She said happily, holding the rose up to her nose and smelling its unique smell.

It smelt nicer than the roses the other boys had got her.

Vinnie gestured Howard to sit next to her as she sat, Howard relieved, knowing his knees would've given way if he didn't. The school library was giant, the rest of the school seeming poorly compared to it. The roof was higher than most, each corridor filled with books of every kind. No-one ever read the books, just held them in front of their faces and pretended to; everybody just loved being in the library, it was that kind of place.

"T-thats ok" Howard said, blushing and looking down at his feet. Although it was usually busy; the library was empty, the only sound the clock ticking back and forth. Vinnie licked her lips that were coated in red lipstick.

She couldn't resist anymore.

Vinnie leaned over the table and kissed Howard gently, Howard frozen to the spot. Howard eyes had gone wide, heart beating so loud he was afraid Vinnie could hear it, his crotch was going mental.

Everything was!

Vinnie Noir was kissing him!

Vinnie pulled back, holding the copy of _Mulan _tightly to her chest.

"Will you help me put this back in its place?" She asked innocently, Howard simply nodded and followed as she led them down the corridors.

They knew what was coming.

Howard hands were sweating, his brow covered in sweat. He wished he had something to wipe it on! He was so nervous. He's never kissed a girl, or had sex. He was only 16! Vinnie had probably kissed too many guys to count, and slept with some too. And here was Vinnie leading him down the darkest corridor in the whole place!

Vinnie picked a shelf at random and threw the book on it carelessly, waving her finger at Howard to come over. Howard walked over with legs as jelly, each step a hurdle closer to the prize, thinking he was an idiot not to practise kissing on the back of his hand.

He never thought in his dreams that this would happen for real!

As soon as he came over, Vinnie kissed him slowly; Howard kissing back slowly.

This isn't so hard after all! Howard thought.

Vinnie pushed Howard against the bookshelf, slipping her tongue between their lips. Howard didn't know what to do with his hand, they just lay there. Vinnie grabbed them and rested them on her waist, dragging her fingers though his hair. Vinnie wanted more, more than kisses and moans.

But she couldn't.

Never.

Tears came to here eyes as she thought about it, running down her face. Howard stopped, seeing a salty tear drip down Vinnies face.

"Whats wrong? Is it me? I'm so-"

"No!" She cut in, pulling away from Howard and facing the wall. "Its me, its always me" She felt more tears welling up. She had to tell someone, she couldn't keep it with herself anymore,she'd go crazy if she didn't tell anyone!

But could she tell Howard?

She walked over to Howard, this time it was her heart that was beating a thousand miles a minute rather than Howards. She backed Howard against the wall and grabbed his hand. "Can I trust you, will you keep a secret for me that I've kept to myself for so long?" Howard was shocked, this was all happening wrong! This wasn't his dream! But then again, life never is like you want it. This wasn't supposed to happen, but he still said a quiet 'yes'. She placed his hand on her crotch, Howards brain sizzzling.

Vinnie struggled to say the words, but she had to. "What. Can. You. Feel?" Howard didn't know if this was a joke or serious, buit he did; and froze.

"Its the first thing that comes to your head" She said, grabbing his other hand and pushing it up her tshirt until Howard felt... bare chest? There was just padding. There _was_ nothing under her bra, only skin.

No.

Howard stumbled backwards, looking at the person he could call a stranger. Tears were dripping out of Vinnies eyes.

"My name is Vince Noir, and not what you would expect"

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Now I'm going to wait and see what will happen!**

**(P.s For any of those fans of Marilyn Manson who opened this because of the title, I'm sorry but I will make a story about one of his songs!)**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, now I won't stuff this one up!!!**

**I had to watch Mulan again to get some more ideas for it!**

**No swearing I don't think.**

**Dedicated to the readers.**

Howard sank to the floor, head in hands, mind in overload. That explained it, Howard hadn't taken any notice of it before but now it seemed to stick out like a sore thumb.

Her cute but firm cockney accent that would ring in Howards ears for hours sounded... fake.

Her slim figure that lacked the curves and grooves that every other girl had now looked like a mans body.

For once, in Howards eyes, Vinnie looked like a man.

Or was that Vince?

The person called Vince sat down next to Howard, looking up at the never ending piles of books; and how none of them could help him.

Or tell Howard what to do next.

"W-wha... H-how?" Howard managed to whisper, Vince noticing his hands shaking furiously. Howard got up from where he sat and started hobbling back down the dark corridor.

Leaving the books.

Leaving the once girl of his dreams.

Wanting to leave the secret.

"I-I need to go" He said, walking faster; not wanting to see Vinces face.

Vince felt angry, angry that the only person he felt he could trust was hobbling out the door and trying to forget what he saw. Wanting only Vinnie, not Vince.

No-one had time for Vince.

"No! I asked if I could trust you! And you said yes! You can't just leave!" Vince said, throwing away Vinnies voice and replacing it with his own; a south London, cockney accent deeper than Vinnies. Howard turned around.

"Watch me" He murmured. Vince ran in front of him and blocked his path, a look of hate in his eyes.

"I told you because I knew you were different! That you'd keep my secret!" Vince shouted.

"Well I guess you were wrong!" Howard said, raising his voice to match Vinces.

"But you can't just leave!"

"Why not!?" Howard took a step towards Vince, noticing that the man was smaller than him.

"Because I need you to help me!" Vinces voice cracked, tears smudging his mascara.

"WHY ME!?" Howard screamed, pulling them both to a stop and the library into complete silence. Vince took a breath, then looked up and Howard.

"Because you're not like everyone else. I saw something in you, I knew that you where the kind of person that I could rely on to help me" Howard was silent, not knowing what he could say to compare. He threw his arms in the air.

"Great! Now I have another problem on my plate. Everyone just loves dumping them on me, dont they!? Good old Howard Moon!" Howard screamed. "First it was my Brothers death and Mum going through depression, and then the thought of me having what he did sent her into it again, then everyone taking the crap out of me at school, and now! I have to take care of _you_! The boy who wants to be a girl!"

Howard saw a flash of white.

He stumbled backwards, cheek stinging, blood starting to form from where Vince had slapped him.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY I WANT TO BE LIKE THIS!" Vince screamed at him. "I NEVER WANTED TO BE LIKE THIS! I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" He burst into sobs and fell to the floor. Vince felt his world crash around him.

He couldn't cope anymore.

It was too hard.

His head was too deep underwater to pull up now.

The library went back to the sickening silence.

Howard grasping his wounded cheek.

Vince sobbing on the floor.

Howard felt guilt replace his anger, now seeing a helpless boy rather than a horrible secret. He crawled over to Vince, patting him on the back.

"I'm sorry" He said quietly. "I shouldn't have..." He couldn't finish, he couldn't believe that he was the one that had reduced the man to tears.

Howard felt like a monster.

Vince lifted his head and flashed a small smile at Howard.

"Its ok. I'm sorry. Why did I bring you into this?" Vince replied calmly and got up as if nothing had happened and walked towards the window and ripped opening the red curtains, letting the evening sky flood the corridor. Howard hadn't even noticed the window, or how long he'd been there for.

Or how long of a drop the window was from the ground.

Vince reached for the window lach and pulled the window open, a cool autumn breeze blowing on both their faces. Vince took a deep breath, dragging his fingers through his hair roughly. "No-one can help me now" Vince took another step too close to the open window.

No-one could help him, he was trapped forever.

He knew he couldn't cope.

If it didn't come out now, it would later.

Someone would always know.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

Vince knew it was over.

Howard stared curiously at Vince, until he realised.

"Bye Howard" Vince said, and made a jump for the air.

The nothing.

The three second fall.

The cement.

Death.

"NO!" Howard screamed, running.

Grabbing.

Reaching.

**Sorry for that! Ultimate cliffhanger!**

**Thanks for reading folks!**

**Reviews are awesome, and make me happy as a bean!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, chapter three!**

**I do not own the Mighty Boosh, the gorgeously hot Noel and the beautifully talented Julien do.**

**Dedicated for the readers.**

Howard's breaths were quick and sharp.

One wrong move and they'd both be dead.

Bodies on the cement.

Vince hung out the window, feet swaying lifelessly, gripping onto Howard hand for dear life.

"Howard! I don't want to die anymore! Please!" He sobbed. Howard lay on his stomach, torso hanging out the window; holding onto Vince with all the strength in his body. He couldn't stay like that, or they'd both fall to the grey pavement that seemed so inviting to Vince only moments ago.

That was before he'd realised what death really was.

A cold.

Dark.

Nothing.

That swallowed victims whole.

And released no survivors.

"Its ok! Its ok!" Vince! Look at me!" Howard shouted over the cold wind that slapped him in the face, not even realising that he was calling the once Vinnie Vince. Vince looked up at him with scared blue eyes, lip trembling; he was just a child.

Then again, they both were.

"I'm going to pull you up, ok?" Vince could only nod. Howard starting backing back through the window, the weight on his hands making him scream with pain. He felt like his arms were about to split in half, like a tree would when being butchered by loggers. Vince grabbed onto the window sill and pullled himself up, falling to the floor like a rag doll, next to where Howard had done same.

They lay there.

Words where not needed.

They just thought.

The kind of thought.

Why.

We all think them.

Desires.

Passion.

Revenge.

Howard thought about why this was happening, why did God if there was one take his duties out on him?

Vince was thinking why was this happening to him? Why did he tell Howard?

Why didn't he keep his mouth shut?

Because if he had.

There could've been a chance for him to love Vince back.

* * * *

The rain battered on the windows, each killing itself as it exploded in millions of invisible droplets. The thunder growled like a untamed beast, hissing so often them letting out a mighty roar. Vince took another long sip of coffee. Howard dried his soaking hair in a beige towel.

None of them wanted to speak first.

They wish they could stay in total silence for the rest of time.

But someone had to explain first.

"My name is Vince Noir" Vince started, Howard listening intently. "I was born without plan, my parents hated that I ruined their once party life. Their once exciting fiesta of a life!" Vince showed anger in his tone, the words through clenched teeth; then he fell into sadness. "But they still looked after me, caught me when I fell, helped me ride a bike. Not that I really know how to ride one now!" He laughed and the anger dissapeared.

Howard liked Vinces laugh better than Vinnies.

It had more... happiness then Vinnies did.

"They sent me to an all boys boarding school. Thought it would get my dream of me being a hairdresser out of my head. God, I didn't fit in, and I never would. I was _too_ different. I refused to cut my hair, and my favourite lesson was music, _and_ I loved Gary Numan (and still do)! How gay could you get?" He started undoing the bottom buttons of his shirt, lifting it up to show a red scar, dancing along his stomach. "They decided to try and kill 'the witch' as they called me, they only sliced me with a piece of glass before a teacher came and told them to get lost. I would've died if I stayed there, I would come home bruised and battered every weekend. But instead of me making excuses, they did! 'Oh son, you trip over there?' 'No Dad I-' 'Enough with it! Now stop looking like a gay tart and come shooting with me'. I hate them. I hate them I hate them I hate them I hate them I HATE THEM!" Vince slammed his fists on the table, closing his eyes, deep in thought. "The only one who cared was my Auntie Gideon, she loved me. Proper love! She didn't give two shillings for who I was or what I looked like. She knew I was having it rough at Boarding school, she saw the scars and bruises, and it hurt her as much as it hurt me. She begged my parents to move me to a normal school, but they shoved her out of it. So then, she flipped. Gideon picked me up from boarding school in her purple mini that I always loved one day; and drove to her flat on the other side of London. She didn't tell anyone what she was doing. She stole paperwork from my parents and pretended to be my mother and found a sobered drunk on the street to be my dad at the interview, enrolled me into a normal school. But it still wasn't enough. You see..." He took a deep breath.

He had to say it.

"I'm gay. I could be mistaken for a girl easy with the make-up. But if I went to school as a guy again, the nightmare would start all over again. So Gideon dressed me as a girl, every morning. Enrolled me as Vinnie Noir. My parents have no idea about this, I just go home every weekend as Vince Noir. I hate it. Pretending. Not showing anyone who I really am. I want to be the gay Vince Noir but instead I'm the straight Vinnie Noir! I wish..." He had tears in his eyes, sniffling back sobs. "That I could be normal. And NOT SOME 16 YEAR OLD TRANSVESTITE!" He reduced to tears again, Howard walking next to him and patting him on the back.

"Maybe I should take you home" Howard said, then glanced at the sky. The rain rained down harder, trees swaying madly. "Actually, I think you should stay here. We have alot to talk about, and I don't think we'd get far in this weather" Howard said, secretly happy that he had company. Howard liked his house, a small, dark appartment on the outside with thorns and bracken to match. It was one of those houses you see with no-one in it but you still know there is, their just tip-toeing from one room to the next. The place _did_ look deserted through, it was if when Harry died; he took the happiness with him, leaving the house as a lonely shell.

A black and white picture.

A broken memory of what used to be home.

"Could I please phone Gideon, shes probably worried sick that I went home with some guy" Vince asked, twirling a strand of his hair around his long fingers. "Because you know" Vince pointed to his crotch and laughed. He quite liked the house, but he could tell that something had happened, something that drained the house of its life.

Something that hit Howard and his Mum hard.

Howard walked back into the kitchen with the phone. "Why do you keep all the lights off?" Vince asked, eyeing the lightswitch.

"No point if its just me. I'm not used to visitors" Howard replied sadly, handing him the phone.

His Mum was considered a stranger in this house she was away so often.

Howard stared properly at Vince for the first time, and he did look like a girl!

Big blue eyes that looked like cystals.

Pale marble skin.

Raven black hair.

Slim body.

A low meow came from Howards feet, he looked down to see Lester; rubbing his face against his black jeans. Vince turned and squealed as he saw Lester, dropping on his knees and cooing for him to come over, phone still in his hand. Lester needed no second call, he jumped onto Vinces lap and purred happily.

"I love your cat!" Vince said happily, stroking Lesters matty grey fur "Whats his name"

"Lester" Howard smiled at the sight of Vince looking so happy.

"Do you have a pet?"

"No"

"Why not"

"Appartment rules"

"Oh"

Vince got back to stroking Lester, Howard reminding Vince about the phone.

"Oh yes! Thanks!" He dialed a number to quick for Howard to record. Vince paced as it supposebly rang.

"Um hi... its me... Vinnie... " he said uncertainly.

Vince hated calling himself Vinnie.

Howard heard the low mumble of a women on the other line.

"I'm staying at my friends house for a while, is that ok?"

Another set of mumbles, Vince said goodbye and hung up; placing the phone on the table. The silence returned.

"So" Howard said. "What would you like to do?"

Vince thought.

Kiss you.

Hug you.

Make love to you.

Be with you.

Vince shrugged. "Anything, I don't mind"

"Anything?" Howard grinned, enjoying his mini power over Vince.

Vince shuffled from one leg to the next. "Yep" He said with a nervous grin. "So, what will it be?"

Howard wealked over to the cupboards and scavenged through the tines of dusty baked beans and chicks peans until his hand grasped something at the back of the cupboard where eyes didn't dwell.

Howard sighed contently. "Oh, I have a few ideas"

**This is going to be a twistarooney! And it ISN'T what you think!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Reviews are like pocket cups... simple yet brilliant!**

**Thanks for reading as always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here is the beautiful people!**

**Yeah! Woooooo! **

**I just read the most tempting rose and loved it (Thank you whoever wrote it, it was AWSHUM!) and yer.**

**PIZZA!**

**I've had too much CAFFINE!**

**So here it is.**

**Dedicated to the readers.**

The rain hammered down on the roof of the apartment that was once called a home, sending a deafening roar through the dark rooms that may as well been empty. The lightening flashed through the window of a bedroom, two bodies highlighted in the sudden second of white light that looked like it could've been heaven. A bottle of baileys lay rejected and empty between the men's feet at the bottom of the double bed, beige liquid dripping from the neck and sinking into the black duvet. A cold frost ran through the house, making both men shiver as they lay on the bed lifelessly. Vince rested his head against Howard's chest, a steady beat of his heart turning into a lullaby as sleep battered on Vince's eyelids. His arms were snaked around Howard like a strangler weed, one slightly around his neck and the other around his waist. He looked at Howard's expressionless face that stared at the sky that hung out the window, eyes flashing white every so often.

"Why didn't it work?" Howard asked bluntly, still not looking at Vince. Vince let go of Howard and propped himself up on his elbows.

"What?"

"We drank a whole bottle of Baileys between us, and we didn't get drunk!" Howard said, with an angry tone. Vince wondered why Howard had wanted to get drunk so badly.

The experience?

The taste?

The new found high?

"Well baileys isn't the strongest-"

"It's got alcohol in it! Isn't that enough?" Howard sighed angrily and looked at Vince. His sapphire blue eyes where filled with hurt, no matter Howard looked at Vince, he still looked like a girl.

A pretty.

Sexy.

Unusual.

Fun loving girl.

"I'm sorry Vince" He said, using Vince's name like they were a married couple. "I just... wanted to forget my problems, and I thought the alcohol..." Howard looked down like an embarrassed child. Vince smiled at him, grabbing Howard face so he could face Vince.

"You know, I have problems to. Big problems. Depressing problem. Suicidal problems" He whispered the last one, realizing for the first time that night that if Howard had walked off.

He'd be dead.

A victim to the pavement.

Just another teenager suicide.

He knew what it'd be like.

His parents would be outraged as they walked from the scene of the crime, his Mums tears dripping down her face, totally ignored.

Not at his choice.

But at Vinnie.

They'd take Gideon to court.

Try to get her arrested.

Take everything she owned.

And at his funeral, they'd shave his head.

The beautiful locks he'd cared for all his life would be million strands of black lace on the tiled floor of the kitchen.

Even though with the looks of a boy they would be too ashamed to look at the boy they called their son as the priest dordled on about hoe death in on our doorstep.

And it is.

And as the coffin would be lowered into the ground, everyone would walk away.

And forget.

Because that's the kind of people they are.

But that didn't happen.

Because Howard saved him.

Howard.

"Vince?"

Vince flashed back to reality, and realized that he'd been crying, he felt the tear trails on his face.

And he began to laugh.

Howard looked wide eyed at his new found friend.

They now sat facing each other on the bed, Vince's laughter mixing with new found sobs. Howard expected to see a face of pain when Vince looked up but instead he saw happiness.

Laughter.

"I-I-I jjjust realized if you d-d-didn't save mmme t-t-then I-I-I'd be d-d-d-d-dead, and t-t-to t-top it alllll off, no one w-w-would give a s-s-shit!" And Vince burst into laughter, falling backwards and gripping his feet.

Howard felt like laughing, the sight that was in front of him made him feel like laughing still his sides ached.

His problems that were once depressing he felt like he could laugh at, snorting until he realized how unattractive snorting is.

So he did.

They rolled around on the bed, laughing like only one could describe as hyenas.

"You know!" Howard screamed over the laughs. "My brother died of cancer and my Mum went into suicidal depression!"

Vince stopped.

Howard still laughed, even harder now.

"And then! Dad leaves us and I got the scans-" Howard snorted and covered his mouth like he'd just spilled a horrible secret, then burst out laughing again. "AND I HAD WHAT HE HAD!"

Vince gasped.

Howard clumsily placed his fingers on Vince's lips, feeling woozy as he did so.

"But I didn't have it! They did the scans wrong, silly boogles! And then Mum went into a bit morrrre depression, so I was-" Howard thought. "BREAKFAST!" Howard jumped off the bed as if it had set a mighty blaze and ran out of the room, leaving Vince alone.

To carefully prod at what Howard had just told him.

His Dad was probably working in an office in America, looking forward to a night of booze, strippers, affairs and prostitutes.

But all to be kept a secret from his newly wedded wife.

And little baby girl.

His Mum, sitting on a park bench for the whole day.

Not wanting to watch the world go by.

Wanting to see how low she was.

His brother...

Vince couldn't finish it, he left it.

This is what Howard wanted to forget.

Old memories.

Bad memories.

Scary memories.

"VINKY!" Howard screamed, throwing a variety of foods onto the bed. "I brough you breakfasct in bed" He said shyly, a wild but drunk look in his eyes. He had a sauce pan on his head that made it official that Howard Moon was drunk.

Vince smiled like a mother would when her five year old son just dug up her prized flowers.

Howard looked hot to Vince.

Not just hot.

Sexy.

His wavy brown hair had gone rabid.

The white school blouse was creased and crinkled in every place.

And his brown eyes were filled with love.

Towards Vince.

He shook a bottle of whipped and squirted it unintentionally at his face, cream dancing between the cracks of his eyes.

"WOW!" He screamed. He jumped onto the bed and took Vince's arm. "Vinschy! Viinschy! Look at this!" He aimed the whipped cream at Vince's face.

"What?"

He let cream explode in Vince's face.

Howard burst out laughing again.

Vince felt woozy.

But not drunk.

He'd drunk before, loads of times.

But this was Howard's first and, the first isn't always the best.

He could see a happy look in Howard's eyes that were coated in cream.

A happy look that he'd never seen.

Because Howard had forget.

And Vince wasn't going to spoil that for him.

Howard ripped open a packet of cereal and sent it high into the air, oats flying down like snowflakes. He crawled over to Vince and dragged a finger down a blob of whipped cream that stuck to Vince's cheek and licked it off his finger. Vince felt his heart beat out of his chest, he wanted to have Howard.

Right there.

He could.

Pretend to be Vinnie.

He'd have him in his grip in minutes.

Seconds even.

Howard's face was so close to Vince's; he could feel Howard's hot breath against his neck. Howard grabbed the handle of the fry pan, throwing it aside. They were trapped in each others gaze.

"Vincy" Howard said, quieter.

"Yes?" Vince replied.

"FUCK!" He screamed into Vince's ear, Vince falling backwards and tumbling to the floor. His ear was still ringing as his torso lay upside down, legs and waist still on the bed. Howard screamed with laughter, crawling up to Vince between his open legs until he rested his head on Vince's crotch. Vince took a breath out, knowing he would've moaned if he hadn't.

And them Howard placed a kiss on Vince's crotch

"Vinchy" Howard said quietly again.

"Yes Howard?" Vince struggled to say. I one swift movement, Howard had pulled Vince's legs with such force that Vince lay back on the bed.

Under the weight of Howard. Howard flicked Vince's skirt, laughing as he did so.

"Can I-" Howard giggled before he could finish his sentence.

"What?" Vince asked.

"Will you..." He laughed again, snorting.

Vince sighed angrily.

"What? What it it!?" Vince screamed.

Howard sat up, he faced the roof.

But when he brought his face down, he muttered into Vince's ear.

"May I please take off your skirt?"

**Hahahahahahhahahahah!**

**WE ALL KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN!**

**THIS IS FOR THE READERS!**

**Reviews are like holidays to London.**

**Each is unique. **

**Thanks.**

**CAFFINE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This scene was a MUST!**

**I HAD TO DO IT!**

**(And I know you wanted it! XD)**

**This is my first actual rompy pompy toot toot goes the boat of love up each others wassits thing I've written so go easy on me.**

**I don't own the Boosh the cute, sexy and artistic Noel and beautiful, hot musical Julian do.**

**Dedicated to Booshlover and Sisidraig for following the story so brilliantly and everyone for reviewing!**

**And I'm writing this on Noel Fieldings B'day! 21****st**** of May!**

**(Ok if items of clothing their wearing has changed since the first chapter, I'm really sorry, forgetful I am).**

"Umm" Vince shuddered, feeling butterflies hammer at the walls of his stomach. He'd dreamt of this moment, and here it was.

Lying on top of him.

Taking of his skirt.

Vince lifted his hips so Howard could pull the skirt off him, he threw it out into the empty doorway. They both started to undress, silently and quickly.

They both knew what was coming.

Vince slipped off his pieces of clothing one by one with care until he wore nothing except pants and a long line of silver bangles. Vince shook his wrist until they flew off, scattering to the corners of Howard's empty room like glittering shooting stars.

He kept on his necklace.

It had been the thing he'd kept closest to him.

Closer than his parents.

It had been a gift from someone who had left his body and had been laid in a coffin.

Someone that saved his life.

Howard could feel his cock against his black boxers, harder than it had ever been, he stared at Vince the whole time he got undressed.

First the white blouse, showing his pale torso that would soon be Howards to adore.

Then his black bra, that he ripped off with no love or care any girl would have.

Then the shoes, hitting the floor with a _thud._

Socks next, rolled into each other and thrown aside.

And then he stood in front of an almost naked Howard, he sat gobsmacked in his jeans and pants by the angel in front of him. Both the men feeling a pain in the pit of their stomachs.

Howard felt the world come right back down again as Vince stared at him, his drunken high fading away like a fog in the night.

"Oh my God Vince, you're so beautiful" Howard whispered, his arms limp by his sides. Vince crawled in front of him and pushed a brown curl from Howard's moist forehead and back behind his ear.

Vince knew.

Knew Vinnie was gone forever.

Had he made Howard's life?

Or ruined it?

"But I'm not Vinnie. I'll never be Vinnie again, you'll never see Vinnie, there will only be me. Just me" Vince whispered, knowing _just him_ wasn't enough to satisfy anyone. Howard could see Vince's naked chest move up and down slowly as he breathed. Howard let his hand move to Vince's cheek, his thumb stroking Vince's marble skin.

"I don't want Vinnie, I want you Vince. Screw Vinnie" Howard said. Vince could feel a tear drip down his face, he smiled and hugged Howard tightly.

"Thank you" Vince said, the tear becoming tears.

Happy tears.  
Tears too happy to be seen at a wedding.

Tears that showed Vince that everything was going to be ok.

Vince began to sob, Howard hugged him tighter.

"I love you" Howard said, lowering Vince downwards so he lay on the bed, protected my Howard's arms. He kissed each tear that slipped down Vince's cheek, Vince began to giggle, the tears still flowing.

"Howard. I love you too" He said, smiling. Howard stopped and looked at Vince. His blue eyes looked like the colour of the sky one of those days that could go on forever.

Vince wished they could be together.

Forever…

But he knew that wasn't allowed. They would be shot down like a bird in the sky, falling until they hit the ground with a thud.

Too broken to put the pieces back together.

They were forbidden.

Vince looked away as he realized his thought was true, Howard turning his head back so they were face to face. He kissed him, holding his face gently.

"Please let me spend the night with you" Howard pushed his jeans off, his erection pushing against his boxers.

He didn't know he was gay.

Howard didn't see it as being gay, loving a man.

He saw it as loving someone, not being gay for someone.

Vince knew he was gay, he had known since he had seen Howard at the school gates on that cold winter morning when he had first started. The cold crisp air had made his breath come out in puffs of steam, he had hugged himself to try and keep warm. The autumn leaves had looked like snowflakes as they rained from the trees. He still remembered what he wore on that day, a black and red striped scarf that he'd made himself, red tartan jacket, and black beret with a badge of Sid Vicious on the side.

He remembered it was a Friday.

His first class had been English.

The first person he had met was a girl called Dee, who he was still friends with now.

And Howard.

Howard had walked around the corner, dark rings around his eyes, his black shoulder back dragging behind him in the dew covered grass. Vince's heart skipped a beat as he saw Howard, he held onto the metal of the tall school gates as he felt like he was going to fall. There weren't many people around, it being so early. Howard looked straight at Vince, Vince felt like he would melt. He wanted to go and talk to him, needed to go talk to him.

Hear his voice.

Know his name.

But Vince just smiled back and had looked the other way.

He never knew how Howard had almost fainted when he saw him, having to waste the first period of school in the toilets trying to get his hard cock down again and thinking about Vince who had been Vinnie at the time.

Vince looked at Howard with lust filled eyes, really being scared out of his wits. Howard looked Vince in the eye for the millionth time that evening, giving Vince the same look that Vince was giving him.

I want you.

Need you.

Inside me.

But I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to do.

"Do you have anything that could?..." Vince didn't finish his sentence, he could feel his cock throbbing and his face turning scarlet. Howard reached for the dressing table, opening the drawer and pulling out a pot of Vaseline. Howard kissed his neck gently and whispered.

"We're experimenting. It doesn't have to be so serious"

And it was Vince who started to giggle first, Howard laughing soon after. Vince felt the weight lifted from his shoulder by the boy he could call his lover for the night.

"Why the bloody hell do you have Vaseline anyway?" Vince giggled, grabbing the pot from Howard. He dragged his fingers through it, smearing it on Howard's face.

"Argh! Gross!" Howard shrieked, getting off Vince and waving his arms about. Vince laughed as Howard wiped his face, jumping onto him and pushing him down gently.

"I want you" Vince said, pulling Howard's boxers down. He giggled at the sight of Howard's cock in the air, putting his hand over his mouth as if he was actually a girl. He plastered it in the Vaseline that stuck to his fingers like dirty secrets. Howard screamed and threw his head back as his tip was stroked.

A million new yet familiar sensations filled him to the rim like a glass of wine, he couldn't come there and then.

"Bloody Hell, we ain't even started yet and there you are screaming your lungs out!" Vince said. Howard laughed and panted at the same time, letting his hands flop to his sides lifelessly.

"And since when did I let you be on top?" Howard asked with fake anger, looking down as he felt something poking into his right thigh. He looked down to see Vince's cock.

Howard had never seen one except his, which made him turn a bright red that Vince was. Vince followed were Howard's eyes looked, and simply grinned.

"I know. Impressive. Even for a girl" Vince smirked, repositioning himself over Howard.

Howard laughed, pulling down Vince to kiss him again.

"Ready?" Vince asked. All Howard could do was nod.

Vince pushed down slowly letting Howard enter him slowly. Vince moaned, shutting his eyes and ignoring the slight pain. It felt like he was being tickled by a thousand feathers yet the victim of a thousand pin pricks. He began to move up and down, thighs pressed tight against Howards. Howard pushed upwards, creating a rhythm that made them both moan.

"Oh Howard!" Vince screamed, rocking harder against Howard.

Howard could just imagine a cheap video camera propped up on the desk, catching everything they did on a tape. The buzz of sex was messing with his brain; he could see him and Vince in a porn film.

Easy.

That would be something.

Maybe they could be.

Maybe…

Howard noticed the pressing into his thigh again, grabbing Vince's cock and stroking. Vince screamed again but louder, he was painted in transparent dots of sweat; his hair was stuck around his face, most swaying with his movements. Vince felt like he would faint, his mind a blur. Howard screamed as he came, he fell back and started to pay more attention to Vince and his cock that stuck out. He stroked faster, Vince screaming and coming over Howard's stomach. Vince felt a pain in his stomach too bad to bear; he pushed Howard out of him and collapsed on his friend's chest, trying to get air back into empty lungs.

"Shitttttttttttttt…" Howard slurred, stroking Vince's curvy arse. "That. Was. Awesome. You are awesome Vince. Vince?" Howard noticed Vince's eyes, shut peacefully. "Hey Vince" Howard shook Vince gently on the shoulder, taking an uneven breath as Vince didn't move.

He couldn't fall asleep that easy.

"Vince? Vince! Vince talk to me?!" Howard shouted, propping Vince up so he cradled him in his arms.

"Howard…" Vince whispered, as quiet as Jack Frost tapping on an icy window on a winter night. He opened his eyes a crack, seeing a blurry outline of Howard. Howard relaxed, letting his heart slow down. "What happened?"

"I think you passed out"

He mumbled a sleepy 'Mmm' and shut his eyes once more, snuggling to Howard's bare skin.

"I'm tired"

"Mmm. Vince?"

"Yer?"

"Did I?... hurt you?..."

Vince opened his eyes lazily again, staring Howard in the eye.

"A bit. But I think I'll get better next time we experiment" Vince muttered, and fell asleep in Howard's arms, Howard no sooner accompanying in sleep.

Vince dreamt of Howard, lush brown hair, brown chocolate eyes and slightly tanned skin. He'd had the dream so many times.

But this time was different.

Because when he woke up, he'd be in Howard's arms …

**Well that's that.**

**Hope your happy, cause I am.**

**Reviews are like Noel Fielding dancing around in his Y fronts (Which are blue ;))**

**Thanks my darlings!**


	6. Cruel lives

**Ok, hello! I shall try to write some slash for SaraNoir, whose birthday is in July. Happy Birthday SaraNoir!!**

**Sorry for late chapters, I get really lazy sometimes and Julian (My guinea pig) ran off into the garden like a possessed crazy thing and it took hours to find him just before I was going to write this. **

**Yer so I don't own Boosh, though I did watch Milky Joe last night and died laughing (Oh we're all buildings huts aren't we? What with, all the trees are on my side of the island.).**

**Loves. :D**

Vince woke in what he thought was heaven, in the arms of Howard who gave no care for Vinnie. He shut his eyes and listened, and heard the most peaceful yet rare sound.

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

No cars or buses or chimes or chatters, no bikes or children or screams or trains.

Nothing.

Silence was very difficult to find in any street in London.

For once, Vince could hear his own heart beat. _Thump thump thump_, it went, he'd love to of heard the speed of it yesterday. Like a rabbit's heart, doing what rabbit's do best. But then the more worrying matters came to mind. Was Howard's mother home? She must be; she couldn't sleep on a bench in a park. This means that she'd most definitely see Vince when he left, who would be disguised as Vinnie.

_What would she think of Howard?_ Vince thought.

_What would she think of me?_

_A whore? I hate being called that. I'm not even a woman, if anything I'm a man whore. And I'm not even that._

Then there was school, it was just past nine in the morning so there was no point going. Vince wanted more than anything to simply snuggle the day away and whisper to Howard's ear every detail he not yet been told.

Vince didn't care much for school; it was more of a get together rather than an education.

A place to bask in the freedom he had, yet the freedom being only one small room. He only went for his friends, and Howard. Howard was in his Science class. Ms House who was too enthusiastic about the matter of sexual intercourse. Vince could see why now, sex was so...

Pleasurable.

Unique.

Crazy.

Mind-blowing.

Brilliant.

In science Vince would pretend to be engulfed in a conversation on who screwed who while painting each other's nails that sick pink, but would really be staring at Howard from behind the battered science book. School didn't matter right now, now that Howard was with him here.

Vince's naked hairless legs were wrapped around Howards, his arms wrapped around Howard's stomach and his head lying on his waist. The blanket had been kicked off and not retrieved, lying like a dead slug on the floor. Vince could feel the morning chill on his uncovered body; he smiled happily at sat up. Sun streamed over the room like bars of gold, one shining straight on Howard's tranquil face. Vince stretched, standing on the tips of his toes and pulling his arms up. Last night's doings came back into his head, surges of excited electricity flew through his body at the mere thought of it.

He had lost his virginity to someone he had only personally known for a day.

It was gone like a stranger in a crowd.

A raindrop in a storm.

It was never coming back, but Vince didn't care.

_So long_, he thought, _I never did care about you anyway._

He'd lost it just the way he had wanted to.

In the arms of someone he loved.

Howard stirred from his easy sleep. His head screamed blue murder and his stomach growled like a circus feline in the ring. He assumed this is what a hangover was, and decided to take it as it came.

Besides, he had Vince.

He didn't need drugs.

Vince _was_ his drug.

He stretched and yawned, covering his dick with his hands and blushing when he realized he was still naked. Vince laughed making Howard brush a brighter shade of scarlet, Vince stood naked like he would stand normally, hand on hip and legs slightly apart, cock and all.

"It's how yer born Howard, just live it"

He walked over to Howard, crawling over to him and sitting on his lap.

"So... how was night?"

"Last night was... Last night was..." Vince brushed Howard's cheek with his fingertips, feeling the start of stubble.

"Amazing" He whispered, and placed a soft kiss on Howard's lips. Howard groaned and lay back down, Vince falling next to him.

"Hangover?" He asked, giggling and fingering one of Howard's brown baby curls.

"Yes" Howard groaned, moaning and massaging his temples with his fingers. "Why don't you have one?"

"Used to the booze I guess" A dirty thought came to Vince's head that made him giggle with glee, but could he do it?

Only one way to find out.

Howard groaned again, slamming the pillow over his face.

"Urgh, what can cure me?" Howard called as if wanting a reply from the heavens. Vince rolled onto Howard, holding him down by his shoulders.

"I can" Vince grinned, and jumped off Howard for the bottle of whipped cream that Howard had retrieved in his drunk hour that still lay on its side on the floor. He jumped back on Howard, bare cocks pressing together and already getting hard from contact. He squirted the long thin line on Howard's chest, making another to form a foam based love heart. Vince bent down and lapped the cream up with his wet tongue, sucking at Howard's nipples. Howard groaned and fell back into his sex high; the one Vince had granted him. He found it hard to believe, that yesterday he was a virgin and now he wasn't two times over.

But he couldn't do anything apart from believe it.

Vince moved lower Howard's chest so his hard cock pressed into the gap between Howard's lower legs. Vince grinned wickedly before letting cream fly everywhere, most onto Howard's crotch. He kissed Howard once more before moving down to clean up the whipped cream mess he had made.

"Fuck!" Howard screamed as Vince took him full in the mouth, Vince mumbling 'language' from his full mouth of cream of cock. He let Howard be, licking cream from in between his thighs and balls. Howard's knuckles had turned white from gripping the pillow so hard; he could feel Vince's tongue against his cock one minute and his thighs the next. Expect the unexpected, was what Howard had learned. When Howard came in Vince's mouth, his eyes had turned dark grey and had a hint of evil in them. As Howard panted, Vince moved up (Totally ignoring his own erection) and started to draw a picture with whipped cream onto Howard's half hairy chest. Vince had his tongue poking out the side of his mouth in concentration. Howard went to get up to kiss Vince, but was pushed back down forcefully.

"You ain't movin till I've done this picture mate!" Vince said strictly. Howard laughed and simply lay back, enjoying the attention he was getting.

He forgot Vince was a guy.

Vince drew an eye, then a lock of hair, until he had a crappy portrait of Howard, made from cream. Howard looked down and saw himself, two white eyes looking back at him. Vince went down to clean his chest when Howard pushed his forehead back and kissed him. He pushed his tongue through their lips, pulling Vince down onto him and his cream covered chest. Cream covered both their faces and bodies, like snow. Vince went to pull off his tights then sighed against Howard's mouth as he realized he was already naked. They rolled onto each other, hand running over hair, limbs and cocks. Howard pulled Vince head up and sucked at his Adam's apple, moving to his jaw then his lips that met in a fiery kiss. Vince had love bites all over his neck, it looked like a love crazed rash. His lips moved from Vince's irresistible lips and to his ear, nipping it playfully before whispering words.

"You know, I don't want to go to school today, do you?" Howard looked over to Vince when he didn't reply, or laugh or make any sound what so ever.

Vince had gone pale, his eyes were wide and his breath was short. Howard sat up and patted his hair.

"Vince? Vince, what's wrong?"

"I didn't tell Gideon where I was"

"Well it was raining down pretty hard-"

"But that's no excuse to not call her! She might think I've been kidnapped or raped, she might tell my parents the truth about me!" Now tears ran down Vince's face, his breathing was uneasy and he dived for the phone on the bedside table. He held it up to his ear but then threw it to the floor.

"She's not picking up! She's gone, I'm finished!" He fell to his knees crying. Last night was washed away by a sea of despair.

The looks on his parents faces.

The look Davy Jones would give to those who believed in the Lord.

A look of pure hate.

They'd move him back to the boy's school. And who knows what would happen there, he was this close to being killed last time, would he not be as lucky this time around?

Treat him like he was a sick pervert, they'd lock him up and throw away the key, bars on windows and dinner under the door. So thin he'd be able to see his ribs sticking out from his skinny body.

He'd turn… ugly.

Strap him to a chair and cut his locks right off his scalp while he screamed and cried and begged.

No, he couldn't let that happen.

And worst of all, he'd never see Howard again.

He'd die.

Vince jumped off the bed and collected his clothes and started to get dressed. Howard was upset, such a nice night shattered like glass on the floor.

And all because of two people who couldn't care less for Vince. It hurt Howard, like there was a hot poker pressed to his heart. It sank deeper and deeper through his skin until it stung so much; he jumped and started getting dressed even quicker than Vince. He grabbed Vince's shaking shoulders and faced his scared face to his own.

"I'll get you to Gideon's, if it's... too late, I swear to God, I will not let them take you" Howard said seriously. Vince sobbed a 'thank you' and jumped into Howard's arms, he buried his head into his chest and realized there was no limit in how much he could love Howard.

He thought it was forever.

He was so sure there was never going to be a never.

**Hope you like it all, another happy birthday to SaraNoir! **

**Loves! **


	7. Can't you remember those times?

**Ok, there are flashbacks in this so don't get confuzzled. I am sick with tonsilitis and I'm updating (About bloody time).**

**Thanks for those of you who've stayed along with this, I really apreciate it.**

**I don't own Boosh, we all know who does.**

**Loves.**

"Hurry Howard, hurry!"

Vince could feel the back of his crinkled skirt flick upwards in the wind, exposing his curved behind. There was a wolf whistle and laughs from a group of boys that sat on an old cobble wall, Vince groaned and gripped Howard's shoulder tight as he turned his feet around and gave them the middle finger just before they rounded the corner.

"Fuck you!" He screamed over the wind that smacked hair in his face, Howard laughed and pedalled faster as he flew through down the path and into London Park.

"Move out of the way!" Vince screamed to a middle aged couple up ahead as they moved to the left and onto the grass, only seconds before Howard and Vince sped on the gravel path they just stood on.

Howard knew where he was going, he'd seen Vince walking home too many times to forget. He took in a well needed breath, looking up at the sky to see small birds dart in and out of giant tree branches littered with red and green leaves. The river was full of ducks and swans, all swarming around a little girl armed with a loaf of bread in her tiny hand. The world was a different place, the colours were brighter and the sounds were louder.

_He was six again._

_He stood on the end of a bike, laughing and squealing. _

_"Faster Harry! Go faster!" Howard squealed through a mouth missing two front teeth, giggling harder when the wind pushed against his faster. His brown hair blows in the wind, little hands holding tightly onto his brothers back. _

_Harry is eight, his hair is dirty blonde and his eyes are brown like Howards. He's riding his bike, it's still too big for him but he rides it anyway. _

_"Look Mum! Look at us!" Harry yells at his Mother, she laughs and runs her fingers through her blonde hair. Her blue eyes are shining like diamonds._

_They're her sons._

_Hers, no-one elses._

_Before she knows it they come crashing into her arms, Howard crying and Harry talking so fast his words are a jumble. Their Mother knows no words are needed, she hugs them on the grass as they cry, bike wheel slowly coming to a halt from where it lay on its side from the crash. _

"HOWARD!"

Vince was holding on by his fingertips, gripping desperately at Howards jacket, the blurred ground coming closer and closer.

"I'm going to fall!" Vince cried, he could feel the bottom of his shoes sliding off the metal of the bike. Howard jammed the brake down, wheels skidding, rubber burning on the gravel. He could feel his brain rattling in his head when the bike came to a sudden stop, his torso being pushed over the handlebars at the impact. He steadied himself, trying to keep strong after seeing her brother in what he thought was a dead memory. Vince was thrown off the bike and tumbled along the gravel as it pierced his skin like salt to a wound. He could feel fire burning through his arms and legs, it felt like he was being ripped apart by dogs. He tried to move but he just couldn't. The world went dark in Vinces eyes, and he's on that cement ground again and his nose is bleeding and his clothes are torn.

_Vince is covered in blood._

_It was the worst beating yet, he knows his nose is broken, he felt the cartilage crunch under David's foot. His arm is bent the wrong way, he feels like a rag doll that's been thrown around by mean kids. He's lying behind the science block, smokers block, trying to get up but his legs and arms won't work. He's crying tears of blood, yet when they touch his lips their salty._

_He calls out to someone, anyone to help him._

_No-one comes._

_It's getting dark, it's started to rain and Vince still hasn't moved. Nobody asks were he is, nobody cares._

_He knows someone will come, someone has to._

_He can't stay out here all night, that wouldn't happen to him, that only happens to drunks and drug addicts, Vince hasn't done anything wrong._

_This can't happen to him._

_But it does._

No-one came.

A memory pushed to the back of Vinces mind was back, it made tears come to his eyes. But he made his limbs work, he stood like a new born deer and fell into Howards open arms.

He was stronger now.

"You ok?" Howard asked, rubbing pain filled tears off Vinces cheeks.

"Let's go" Vince said, looking into Howards eyes and seeing they were tear strained.

"Howard..." Vince could help, he wanted to help Howard. He wanted to help Howard like Howard had helped him.

"Lets go"

"But-"

"Now, please"

Howard turned and got on the bike, Vince sighed and got on too, and they were off again speeding down the backroads and alleys until they came to a group of flats.

It was the typical grubby flats, surrounded by rubbish bins and cats and their constant litters. The bike stopped, Howard threw it to the ground; not caring about the paintwork or handlebars.

Harry was never coming back.

He ran after Vince who limped as fast as he could, Howard coming up behind him and picking him up in his arms and ran faster. Vince wasn't that heavy, Howard could've laughed at how much he weighed.

"Which staircase?" Howard panted as they burst through the main entrance, Vince pointed to the one on the left, and they were off again.

Howard felt like he was falling apart, the bolts that kept him together slowly unscrewing. He wanted to stop but he kept running.

"Howard, put me down, we're almost there-"

"No! I'm not letting you go!"

Howard knew Vince was all he had left, Vinnie seemed far away now.

Gideon's flat was just down the hall, but it seemed miles away. Howard couldn't take it anymore, he collapsed like an old war horse and lay on the lint covered carpet. He tried to move for Vince, but he just couldn't. Vince beant down to tend to him, brushing stray sweaty curls from his face.

"Go" he croaked. "I'll get there, I'm not sixty years old" Vince gave him a smile, and ran.

He could almost hear his parents screeches, feel his hair being pulled and his skin being broken by glass and stones. He could smell the paint on his artworks being burned, he could smell his salty tears.

Closer, closer, closer.

He stopped at the door and grasped the door handle, and wondered for a brief moment if he should just turn around.

It might be too late.

But then again, it might not...

He barged through the door that was unlocked, Gideon sat at the table with the phone in her hand and got up just as Vince tumbled in her arms. They fell to the floor, tears running down both their faces.

Tears of knowing how close you were to losing what you love.

Tears of not knowing if your loved one is alive.

"You said you'd call me!" Gideon screamed in the anger and relief. "I didn't have their number! I waited and waited, I thought you'd been killed or raped!"

"I'm sorry" Vince sobbed softly into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry" But then he remembered Howard, weezing and coughing in the hall.

The boy who changed his life.

The boy he loved.

This meant he'd have to explain to Gideon, and to explain one thing you had to explain another until the whole truth was known. Vince wanted to keep last night a secret, but he knew he had to tell her.

Vince walked down the hall and there he was, leaning against the wall panting. He smiled as he saw Vince grinning.

And he started grinning too.

**Reviews are very very nize.**

**Loves!**


End file.
